Firey's Candy Bar Adventure
Firey's Candy Bar Adventure is the first ever BFDI game, before BFDI was even made. It is available at http://battlefordreamisland.com/assets/CandyBarAdventure.swf. It is a point and click game that is incomplete, and is not currently being worked on. An unfinished BFDI asset version can be found here. Synopsis The game begins with Firey finding a "HIMSHEY'S" candy bar that is left on the grass. Firey tries to open it, but has difficulty taking the wrapper off. The player has to go through the game, and has to choose different options for Firey to eat his candy bar. The only options are (options that lead to existing options do not count): ;Eat : Firey tries to eat the candy bar with the wrapper on, but fails to do so. ;Unwrap : Firey tries unwrap his candy bar, but because of tight wrapping, he fails to do so. Options leading to other things ;Find Match : Firey tries to look for Match to help him open his candy bar. She could be at the mountain, bank, or pond. You need to click one of the arrows. ;Mountains : Firey tries to climb a mountain to find Match, but he runs into a boulder causing it to start rolling down as Firey runs away from it, until you reach the bottom. From here, you can check the Bank or Pond. In the unfinished version, Firey endlessly runs while the assets for the mountain and boulder stop, then the game loops back to the start screen 16 seconds after the mountain stops moving. ;Bank : Firey goes to the bank, finding Snowball. Snowball says he'll open the chocolate bar if Firey pays him a penny. ;Pond : Firey goes to the the pond to find Match there, who he was looking for. Match says she'll open the bar if she gets half of it. Flowchart → → → → → → → ↓ ← ← ← ← ↑ ↓ ↑ ↑ PLAY → Eat! → Try Again ↑ ↓ ↓ Give Up ← Unwrap ← ↓ ← ← ← ← ← ← ← ← & Eat ↓ ↑ ↓ ↓ ↑ ↓ → Try Again Pond Bank Mountains Lose Temper ← ↓ ↓ ↑ ↓ ↑ ↑ ↓ → → Find Match → → → → → → → → → ↑ Endings * Helpful Ending - Ask Match for help. * Strong Ending - Get strong enough to unwrap the candy bar. * Deal Ending - Ask Snowball for help. Trivia *This is the only BFDI game to feature Firey's oldest assets and other older assets. *The boulder at the mountain is a re-textured version of the old asset of Snowball. *This game features Firey's oldest voice. *The Himshey's bar is a pun on the "her" part of the real-life Hershey's bar. *There is an unofficial finished version of the game created by Daniel Xnabber. It is available to play here. *This is the very first BFDI game. It would be followed by BFDIA 5b and Woody's Incredible Journey to the Escape from Eternal Terror. *'GOOF:' When Firey is trying to open the bar of Himshey's, he sweats water and is fine, even though water is Firey's poison. *In one scene in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, when Donut was giving a motivational speech, Bracelety's face had the assets from this game. *Although she does not appear physically in the game, an early asset of Teardrop can be seen when Firey sweats. *Firey's backpack that was seen when he was climbing the mountain also appeared in Firey #2. *This game is the only other BFDI game besides BFDIA 5b with speedruns, although it's not taken as seriously and is not on speedrun.com. The goal is to complete one loop of the game, from the start screen to looping back to the start screen. Only 3 steps are needed: Unwrap, Find Match, and Mountains. After the animation for the mountain cutscene stops, it loops back to the start screen after 16 seconds. Gallery Assets Boulder.png|The boulder that Firey runs from. Himshey.png|The Himshey's candy bar Firey attempts to eat. Himshey Play Button.PNG|The Himshey's bar-shaped play button. Hdtear.png|Teardrop's first asset. Backpack.png|Firey's Backpack. Mountain.png|Mountain Output_bXXyKh.gif|Firey's asset Old_Match.png|Match's asset Old_Snowball.png|Snowball's asset Old_Coiny.png|Coiny's asset Clt.png|Older cloud and tree Plain Candy Bar.png Plain Candy Bar Side.png Plain Candy Bar Dragging.png Plain Candy Bar Crunched 1.png Miscellaneous Firey Gonna Wrap or Eats the Candy Bar.PNG|Firey with his candy bar. Firey 1.png|Firey tries to open his candy bar. Firey 2.png|Firey finds Match for help. Firey 3.png|Firey climbs up the mountain. Firey 23.png|Firey accidentally ran into a boulder on a mountain. Firey 25.png|Firey runs away from the boulder. Firey FCBA.png|Firey running from a boulder. 20191225165541.jpg|Firey trips after it was over. 20191225165609.jpg Bandicam 2020-01-20 20-58-35-449.jpg|Firey asking Match for help bandicam 2020-01-20 21-15-26-156.jpg|Agrees but she wants half the bar bandicam 2020-01-20 20-58-43-606.jpg|Firey accepts Category:Games Category:Unfinished